


a kiss on the cheek for a one night man

by harry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Exams, High School AU, Multi, all lowercase, girl!Louis, girl!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harry/pseuds/harry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's exam time for louis and what's a better way to de-stress than a good ol' fuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	a kiss on the cheek for a one night man

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd so maybe it wont suck as much as usual weyhey
> 
> thanks to emma for just being a bad bitch and reading my gay fanfic i love youuu
> 
> title is from ed sheeran's "one night" bc he = perf

louis doesn't get stressed out very easily - usually, that is. but when it's midterms and unit tests and all these expectations flying at her, she's so wound up and uptight that her skin breaks out and she gains weight from eating all those jaffa cakes to stay energised for revising. midterms and finals week is not a good time for louis. Her brother, liam, knows this, yet he continues to invite over his stupid friend zayn that gives louis butterflies in her stomach and makes her extremely distracted and then even more stressed than before.

zayn malik is an interesting specimen, louis thinks. louis' and liam's parents don't hate him, per say, but kind of dislike him. he dropped out of uni and (their parents think) is responsible for liam's gap year, but louis knows liam can think for himself - as he's ranted about it to her sometimes, complaining about how their parents are suppressing him, but that's only when he's had too much to drink which is about once every millennia. 

and louis hears the door open and close and the clomping of zayn's combat boots as he marches up the stairs to liam's room, popping his head in the doorway of louis' first.

"hey, lou," he grins as louis blushes furiously.

"i could've been naked, you know," she says, ruffling her papers for something to do. zayn just shrugs. 

"fine by me." 

"pervert," she calls as he leaves, but smiling anyways. he shoots a wink over his shoulder before walking into liam's room, shouting indignantly as if he'd walked in on him wanking. (louis knows liam isn't wanking, because, well, liam's not one for wanking in daylight when everyone's home. it's just common sense - and liam has a lot of that.)

(sometimes.) 

louis continues to study, cursing her teachers under her breath. and, well, she's cursing zayn, too, but with a smile and a flush on her face. 

* * * *

louis is studying again, but this time her friend niall is with her. niall is tossing grapes into her mouth, her long blonde hair splayed out on Louis' pillows. 

"one of my favourite things about this house," she says, chewing with her mouth open, "is how often that hottie is here." 

"zayn, you mean?" louis replies, a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"yes. you're so lucky, lou," niall sighs, sucking obscenely on a grape until it pops off its stem. 

"how do you mean?" she asks, looking up from her notes.

"he's always watching you," niall says, propping herself up on her forearms. "don't tell me you haven't noticed!" 

louis doesn't admit that she hadn't, in fact, noticed zayn apparently staring at her. 

"you are so oblivious," niall says, shaking her head as she lies back down and resumes her sexual way of eating grapes. 

louis doesn't reply. 

* * * *

"i can give her a ride," louis hears. 

"no, that won't be necessary," louis' mum says, discontent apparent in her voice. "liam is fully capable - aren't you, li?" 

"i don't have my license, mum," he deadpans, and louis stifles giggles with her fist. 

"well -" 

"it's fine, really," zayn says in a smooth voice. "no big deal." 

usually louis' parents are able to give her a ride, but with their new jobs they're working at that time so - apparently, louis notes with glee - zayn will be giving her a ride. 

* * * *

louis is trying to be sensible - which is why, instead of wearing her tight skirt that makes her bum look even more fantastic than it already does, she's wearing a pair of liam's old sweatpants. she has two of her five exams today, with a fifteen minute break in between, so she's remorsefully shooting for comfortable in lieu of sexy. she ties her hair up in a messy bun and skips makeup, looking over her notes once more as she eats her breakfast (liam made it for her - it's a fried egg and cheese sandwich, a banana, and orange juice). for her extremely short lunch she packs a ham and cheese sandwich and a water bottle and prays that she doesn't fail. 

her phone buzzes, and it's a text from zayn saying he's here and walking up to the porch. the unnecessary text makes her blush and smile and she feels stupid but happy.

louis flings everything into a knapsack and slips on her shoes as zayn's opening the door. 

"morning," he says groggily, fisting his eyes. 

"morning," she replies cheerfully, sliding into her jacket. The house is empty bar zayn and louis, and she smiles brightly at him. "ready?" 

"yep," he answers, holding the door open for her and locking it behind them. 

they get into the car, zayn holding the door for louis and throwing her knapsack into the back seat of his shitty vehicle. she feels light and happy and excited to be with him, even if it's in a car that reeks of fags and boy. 

"are you nervous?" zayn asks, driving carefully through the streets. louis shrugs.

"i know i'm going to do bad, so i'm not stressing that much," she says, turning on the radio. one of zayn's cd's is in, and it's the weeknd - house of balloons - and louis thinks she's going to die. zayn hums absentmindedly to the song before speaking.

"you know, you should at least try," he recommends, turning into the parking lot of louis' school. "you don't want to end up like me - a uni drop out," he adds, a curl in his lip. 

"i don't think you're that bad," louis murmurs, and she leans forward, pressing her lips softly on zayn's cheek. "thanks for the ride, z. i'll see you later." and with that she flounces off, grabbing her back from the back seat, leaving zayn in the driver's seat, touching his cheek. 

* * * *

all louis can think about during her exams is her lips on zayn's cheek. her lips and cheeks are burning and she's scrawling down her answers as fast as possible to be able to get out as soon as the hour and a half mark passes, and when it does, her hand is the first one up and the lie of yes, she did double-check her work, is tumbling out of her mouth and she gets up and leaves as quick as possible before remembering having her phone out will invalidate her tests.

fuck. 

louis slumped against the wall next to her bag and dragged out her review packet for the class she's about to have her next test in. she wants to text zayn so bad, but doesn't want to risk getting a zero on her exams. 

school sucks, louis decides. it really does.

* * * *

when louis gets out of her second exam, she fights the urge to whoop obnoxiously and just scrambles for her bag and plucks out her phone, turning it on. there's a text from zayn already there, and louis smiles so wide she feels like her mouth is going to fall off her face.

_zayn: hope ur exams r going well :) x_

louis immediately replies, pressing send with a blush on her cheeks.

_louis: the dreaded exams r done time to rejoice!!!! (until the next ones that is)_

she stands up and slings on her coat, then her bag over her shoulder before practically running out of the building. the air is cold and stings her cheeks and nose and ears and her hands are going numb, but she sees zayn's car and starts towards it immediately. 

she opens the door and says breathlessly, "hey, stranger." 

"hey, lou," zayn says, turning down his music. "how did your exams go?" 

"they were alright," louis shrugs. "i don't think i failed - eighties, maybe?" 

"better than i've ever done," zayn grins, turning the car back on and backing out of the parking spot. 

"why did you never apply yourself?" louis asks, eyes on her fingernails. "i mean, you're smart." 

zayn shrugs. "didn't see the value in it, really." 

"where are we going?" louis asks once she notices that they've passed her house. 

"i always thought the best thing after a big test are milkshakes," zayn replies, turning on his blinker and pulling into a grimy diner that louis has either 1) subconsciously ignored or 2) it sprung up out of the dirt like spontaneous generation. 

"what is this place?" louis asks, trying to not sound prissy. 

"it's the diner," zayn shrugs. "my mate runs it. i've forgotten what it's called and so has he." 

"what does he say when he welcomes people, then?" she asks, getting out of the car. zayn shoots her a dubious look.

"harry doesn't welcome people," is all he says, and louis nods. they enter the diner together, zayn holding the door for louis, and she thanks him with a faint flush on her cheeks and all she thinks is she really has to stop blushing whenever she's reminded that zayn exists. 

"hey, mate, long time no see!" a deep voice calls from behind the counter, and louis straightened up once she saw the delicious male specimen that currently has a dirty rag slung over his shoulder and his hair in a disarray and his flannel shirt unbuttoned enough to show some of his chest and a peek of tattoos on either side. 

"hey, harry," zayn replies, sitting on one of the stools at the counter. louis follows and sits next to him. 

"who's this?" harry asks with a jerk of his head, and louis starts blushing again, then she curses herself, then looks back at harry.

"this is louis, one of my mates," zayn replies, easy as anything, and louis swells with happiness at the sound of 'mate' in lieu of 'my mate's baby sister'. "she just took her midterms, so we're here to wind down." 

harry adopts a mischievous grin and wriggles his eyebrows, and zayn obviously understood what was going on in harry's head because he sent him a threatening look; zayn then says, "not totally wind down, haz, just milkshakes. jesus." 

"you're sure," harry says, slapping the rag on the formica countertop, making louis flinch a bit. "i just got some new stuff, it's really good." 

"later, haz," zayn sighs. "i'll have a vanilla milkshake, and for you...?" 

"i'll have chocolate, please," louis says, and harry makes eyes at zayn.

"a polite one," he calls over his shoulder as he goes into the kitchen. "you know milkshakes are bad for you, right?" 

"so is weed!" louis yells before she can stop herself. harry pops around the doorway, an incredulous expression on his face.

"cheeky, too," he mutters in zayn's direction. "this one's a keeper." with a wink he darts back into the kitchen, dodging zayn's crumpled up napkin.

"sorry about him," zayn says, glaring in the direction of the kitchen. "he's a twat." 

"i don't mind," louis says, patting zayn's arm. "it's fine, i'm used to teasing." at that, zayn doesn't even have the decency to blush or look ashamed. zayn is the king of mockery and teasing, as louis had experienced most of it first-hand in her formative years. 

"here are your milkshakes," harry says, bringing them out and setting them in front of zayn and louis. "i worked extra hard on them, made 'em with love." he grins and zayn rolls his eyes. 

louis takes a sip of her milkshake and watches as zayn watches her. she makes sure to purse her lips and suck in her cheekbones around her straw, making zayn flustered. louis grins. 

they finish their milkshakes quickly, zayn's eyes dark and his pupils dilated, and he pulls louis out without even paying for the milkshakes. 

"oi! at least hump each other somewhere other than the front of my diner, you animals," harry shouts, but it falls on deaf ears as zayn shoves louis into the car. 

"you know how angry you make me?" zayn hisses as he gets in and slams his door shut. louis just smirks in response. 

"sometimes i just want to shake you," he continues, climbing over louis with his legs on either side of hers. he leans forward and nips her neck so hard she hisses at the sting, and he keeps biting down until he almost breaks her skin before quickly running his tongue over it. 

"what did i do wrong?" louis breathes, tangling her hands in zayn's hair. 

"everything," zayn mutters before aggressively connecting their lips, louis moaning into his mouth. he slipped his hands around her back, bracing his weight on his legs resting on the seat and pulling her closer to him by the small of her back, wanting to feel her body against his. zayn's been waiting for this for so long - ever since she came home from school with them that day so long ago - three years ago - and she was riding shotgun (liam allowed her to because it was the day before christmas hols started and who's he to disappoint his sister when it's so close to her birthday) and the sun was shining and made almost a halo around her, made her look like an angel. zayn took one look over and he lost his breath and his mind because he became consumed with her. but now was his chance, to ravish and ravage her and leave his marks all over her skin, because zayn doesn't intend on letting her go. he wants the whole world to know that this girl, the girl with the eyes as blue as the ocean and hair the colour of honey, is his and no one else's.

when zayn moves back to litter love bites along lou's collarbones, he hits his stereo and his weeknd cd comes on, but lou spreads her hand on the nape of his neck and breathes, "leave it," so he does. he kinda likes it, the smooth voice singing about drugs and sex in the background of this, the lips on skin and lips and hands in hair and all over, the air growing heady in zayn's car. 

"shouldn't we take this somewhere else," louis suggests when zayn's fingers creep beneath her waistband. her breath stutters when zayn rubs her, right where she needs it. "my room, for instance, with a nice bed," she adds, eyes closed. 

"if you insist," zayn answers, pressing another kiss to her lips before climbing off her. "to casa de louis we go." 

when they drive, louis can't keep her eyes off zayn. they're like magnets to the smooth skin of his visage, and she wants to smack herself for being this childishly infatuated. but, alas, she can't help the fluttering in her belly when he catches her eye out of his periphery and grins, shifting gears and pulling into her driveway. 

zayn opens her door and pulls her up, kissing her again, lips and tongues working together and making it hard for louis to think straight. he tugs her hair, running his hands through it, and louis immediately reaches for the buttons on his shirt, frantically working at them with trembling fingers. 

they manage to stumble up to lou's room, falling on her bed with wandering hands and lips as clothes are shed. louis grabs a hold of zayn's dick, feeling its weight in her hands, before she rolls on the condom that zayn gives her, and _oh_. he's pushing in, fingers digging into louis' hips and waist and she can barely breathe, and his pelvic bone is flush against hers every time he thrusts in and louis doesn't think she can function at this point. she's limp, and all she feels is zayn in her and around her and above her and everything is just _zayn_. 

louis lets out a moan that would have made her embarrassed any other time but this isn't any other time because this is _louisandzayn_. zayn presses his lips to louis', and she arches into his touch so their torsos are pressing against each  
other's, skin on skin, hot and sweaty. louis traces zayn's collarbone tattoo with a shaking hand before he reconnects their lips, again and again and as their hips meet in a rhythm that makes louis' head spin. 

zayn drags his hand down her body until it's between them, flicking and rubbing and louis shakes and shakes as she comes. zayn muffles a groan against her shoulder, thrusts erratic and irregular, before he comes too with a loud "louis" falling out of his lips. 

he ties up the condom and throws it into the bin next to louis' bed and lays down next to her, arm worming around her and she throws a leg over both of his, cuddling into his side. 

louis thinks that she likes exam week a lot more now. 

* * * *

louis passes all of her exams, even excelling in some, and to celebrate, her parents get a cake and take-away from the indian restaurant that they rarely get. zayn is there, of course, and they make eye contact definitely more than once across the table. louis feels herself getting warm and she looks down before she starts blushing, and zayn starts an enthusiastic conversation about comics with liam. 

* * * * 

they do it again, but louis doesn't think of it as just sex when zayn is thrusting slow and deep inside her, lips pressing against hers every time their hips meet, long and lingering. she doesn't think of it as just sex when his lips are down on her, tongue flitting around her orgasm. she doesn't think of it as just sex when their eyes meet and she grows warm and has to fight a blush. 

louis wants to think of it as more, as something stable, but she knows it isn't when they only get together when they're alone and they have to hide it. 

the worst is when they drop her off at school - liam letting her ride shotgun because it's only a five minute ride - and louis has to fight the urge to curl her hand over zayn's when it's resting on the stick shift, smooth and dark and warm. 

louis thinks she might more than like zayn.

* * * *

when louis' finals finally roll around, she hasn't spent time with zayn alone in a month. it's eating at her, gnawing at the back of her mind. once again, he drops her off at her school, but this time it's a kiss on the lips instead of the cheek as a parting gesture. she's wearing sweatpants again and a t-shirt, aiming for comfort (she's wearing a bralet too, instead of a regular bra, but she's also wearing a baggy sweatshirt over her t-shirt). 

and so the exams begin, and louis writes and writes and writes and writes. 

* * * * 

they go to harry's diner afterwards, and she sees liam through the window, but she doesn't tell zayn. 

they enter, the bell tinkling as the door opens, and liam turns to face them with a deer-in-the-headlights expression. it's then that louis notices liam's hand covering harry's, and he draws back, tucking his hands under his legs. 

louis doesn't let go of zayn's hand. 

"hey, liam," she greets, pulling zayn forward. "harry." 

harry nods in reply before busying himself in the kitchen. there's a silence between the three of them, until liam looks pointedly at their joined hands. 

"what's going on?" he asks, taking a sip of his milkshake. 

"nothing," zayn mutters before putting his hands in his pockets. louis gives him a look, but he avoids her gaze, looking at the floor instead. 

"how'd you get here, li?" louis asks, sitting next to him. 

"mum dropped me off," he admits. "why're you here?" 

"i don't know, ask zayn," she answers, more venom in her voice than she intended. 

"i like milkshakes," he shrugs, voice low. he sits on the other side of liam, and they're submerged in an awkward silence once again. 

"i'm gay," liam suddenly announces, voice oddly high-pitched. 

"i already know that, liam," louis says, raising her eyebrow.

"but i mean, i'm gay. with harry," he adds for clarification. 

"you mean harry is your boyfriend," louis says tonelessly.

"uh, yeah." 

"congrats, liam. you're in a committed and normal relationship." louis looks at her fingernails. "you're lucky." 

zayn mutters under his breath, "fucking ridiculous." louis snorts and rolls her eyes. 

"fucking typical," she retorts before standing up. "i'm going home." 

"how?" liam asks, looking up at her. 

"i'll walk." 

"don't be stupid, i'll give you a ride," zayn says.

"fine," she snaps.

"fine." 

"what the fuck is going on?" harry yells from the kitchen.

"nothing!" louis and zayn shout back in unison. 

"i'll see you at home, li," louis says before stalking out of the diner, zayn following behind her. 

"are we going to talk about what happened in there?" he asks when they get in the car. louis doesn't reply. 

"you're so immature," he finally says as he turns the key in the ignition. louis snorts, tapping a beat with her foot against the floor. 

the rest of the car ride passes in silence, and when they get to louis' house, she climbs out of the car and slams the door. zayn follows her inside; her parents are out, so the house is empty and eerily quiet. louis slips off her shoes and pads upstairs, up to her room, and falls face-first on her bed. 

she feels the shift and hears the creak of her bed when zayn sits next to her. he grips her shoulder and makes her roll over, her eyes red. 

"what's wrong?" he asks, brushing her hair out of her face. she slaps her hand away.

"leave me alone," she replies angrily. 

"why are you all of a sudden so angry?" he presses, moving closer to her, face looming over hers. 

"because you piss me off." she wriggles further away, but he just straddles her. 

"how much do i piss you off?" he rubs his crotch on hers, the denim snagging and providing delicious friction. she unconsciously moans, but looks away afterwards out of embarrassment. zayn has too much power over her, and what louis wants is something she doesn't have to hide; she doesn't want to be zayn's dirty little secret. the best friend that's fucking his friend's little sister. 

"you piss me off a lot," she replies, and to her annoyance, her voice sounds breathless. his lips sponge at her neck, and she tilts her head, providing more skin, and she hates herself.

because zayn will always get his way when it comes to louis, especially when it comes to him taking off her sweats and her knickers and plunging his fingers inside her and licking into her mouth. 

and the worst part is, he knows how much power he has over louis, and knows how to use it to his advantage, which is how, thirty minutes later, louis is writhing underneath him as he drives into her again and again, swivelling his  
hips with each thrust. 

and louis doesn't even notice when her brother opens her door to see his best friend fucking his little sister and she also doesn't notice when he runs out of the house and throws up into the bushes.

* * * *

louis hasn't spoken to liam for two weeks.

the school year has ended, and her house is unbearable with the stifling silence coming from her older brother. he didn't tell their parents, so they don't understand why their two children are feuding in this silent way, and guilt is stabbing louis in her gut like knives. 

he's not speaking to zayn, either, so louis finds herself spending more and more time at zayn's flat, telling her parents that she's at niall's and even staying the night. their sex is quick and sloppy and nothing like before _the incident_ , as they've come to call it. 

once, when zayn was in the bathroom, louis stole one of his cigarettes and tried it. she lit the end with a shaking hand as it was held between her lips, and when she took a drag, she coughed and coughed and zayn had to rub her back and he stubbed out the cigarette before taking her to bed and kissing her all over her body. 

* * * *

when louis is packing for going to uni, zayn pops over. she's home alone, liam out with harry, and her parents at work, and she's dancing around her room to nsync. 

"hey," zayn says, poking his head through her door.

"hi," louis says, giving him an unsure smile. "what's up?" 

"nothing, really." zayn meanders over to her bed. "so you're packing for uni?" 

"yep. leaving day after tomorrow," she answers, folding her pile of knickers. 

"how are you getting there?" he asks, his hand in his pocket and just feeling the paper there. 

"mum, dad, and liam are driving me up. why?" 

"well, i might see you there," he says, trying to keep casual. louis stops folding her knickers and looks at him. "because i - i want to show you this." he hands her the paper that was in his pocket and she unfolds it before her eyes scan it. 

"oh my god," she says, and lets out a laugh. "oh my god!" she jumps and wraps her legs around him, kissing everywhere her lips can reach. "you're going back to uni!" 

"yeah," he replies, catching her lips with his. "with you." 

they fall on her bed, covering her neatly folded clothes, scattering them on and off her bed. 

"we're going to uni together," louis says breathlessly. 

"oh, one thing," zayn adds, eyes sparkling. "i was thinking that we should - uh - make this official." 

"you're not going to be a pussy anymore?" louis says, sitting up on top of him. 

"no, i'm not." 

"and why is that?" 

"because i love you," he says simply, and pulls her forward to mesh their lips again. 

(and later, when their sweaty limbs are tangled and louis is softly snoring on zayn’s chest, he thinks that, yeah, they’ll be alright.)


End file.
